To Die for Love
by vjeury
Summary: "With this, I'll forever be by your side." She cannot hold back the tears as she start to disappear from this world...


"_With the moon as our witness, I give my life to you." _

_...These words…_

**_-;-_**

**_-;-_**

**_-;-_**

I look out the window and onto the snow covered land. The world, to me, never looked as magical as it is now. Winter just arrived. It was my favorite of all four seasons.

…

…_My last winter… _

The huge oak trees that stretched vastly into the land surrounding the mansion, looked as if it housed magical beings, shielding them from the outside world. There's a  
>frozen lake beside it too. The snow stopped falling just moments ago, leaving a picture perfect scenery below. It was all too <em>perfect; <em>too _beautiful. _If only time could stop and the earth just stayed like this forever.

…

_If only my time would stop. _

…

"Serio?"

My head turned to the voice behind the door.

"Come in." I said.

A silver haired man entered the room, bringing a warm smile into the room, illuminating it somehow. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess." I replied, adjusting my position a bit just so I could get a better view outside.

He has been taking care of me from the moment I was brought into this world. My body has always been, and might forever be, _weak_. I owe him my life. Or well, maybe two lives. Yukihara has spent so much time tending to me that he had to give up his own. "If anything, the fever has already subsided, so is the pain in my back. I feel so old." I added.

I tried to suppress a laugh; it escaped as a croak though, stopping halfway through my throat. It hurt. My chest started to constrict in pain again. I laughed again, this time as loud as I could possibly manage. The inside joke I have about having to pay so much for a laugh just seemed so absurd. The thought made me laugh even more. I can't quite place why I find the whole thing funny. I know I should be feeling miserable right now. Won't you be if you were in my position? Pft, _now who am I talking to?_ I feel so _pathetic. _I clutched my chest because the pain is starting to become less than tolerable.

Yukihara rushed to my side, rubbing my back gently. "I'm fine." I said giving him a weak smile.

"You're not getting any younger too." I pointed out while straightening my back up, "To think that you should've settled down by now."

"That again?" he snorted while pouring water to a glass.

There was silence between us.

Talking him out of being my care taker is certainly out of the list. I've brought this up so many times that I lost count already. He would just give me a warm smile as an answer every single time and say "To get you up and running in the future is a mission I swore before the gods." He'd say this with such a serious face that and follow it with a gentle resolve afterwards. We both know that no one can do anything about my situation. The doctor already said it. It's only a matter of time. Even _I _know I won't last long.

"Here you go." I frown at the sight of the huge pill he's giving me.

_How troublesome._

* * *

><p>"You know you're not supposed to be THIS close to them."<p>

Rui's voice interrupted the solemn silence I was in. I could tell it's him, the snow-capped earth told me so. He then appeared to my side, barely making any sound.

We're both standing on a huge oak tree.

"How did you know I'd be here?" I asked as I continue to stare at the manor beyond the lake, my voice barely audible.

"Puh-lease," he crouched down, placing his face on the balls of his hands. "Where else would you be? You rushed here the moment you heard that it's you time."

_Was I really that obvious? _I could feel the heat forming on my cheeks. Feeling slightly embarrassed. True, I can only come here when snow dominates the whole of the land otherwise I'd be in the mountains, recuperating. I'm at my strongest.

"There are humans in the o-other side." My cheeks are getting hotter now. "I'm just curious."

"Just another lame excuse to come down here." He retorted "Why you find them so interesting, I do not know."

I looked at him. Of course he wouldn't understand.

"Why don't you go waaaay over there then?" he said in a bored tone. "Oh wait, I forgot, you're too shy for that."

I never went beyond this spot. I c-_cant._ The blush deepened.

He then stood up and put a hand on my head. "If Hajime finds out about your little trip again, you'll wind up dead." And with that he disappeared.

"Make sure he doesn't catch you!" His voice remained floating in the air.

I let out a sigh. It's not a matter of whether Hajime kills me or not. He _can't _kill me. It's him getting incredibly angry at me that I'm afraid of.

I look at the manor again and closed my eyes.

...

~**end of part 1 **

**-;-**

**-;-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A prologue of sorts for another one shot.

Ack! . I just seriously have to get this out of my system along with all the other plot bunnies that keep me up at night. Most of the material used here are from a story I was working on three summers ago. (I wrote the whole thing on my cousin's laptop. Unfortunately, I cannot access at the moment so I had to rewrite everything, adjusting this and that to suit the GA characters better.)

Part 1 is really short and I intend to keep all the other parts of this story just the same. This way, I (hope) could update more often.

Alternate Universe.

Do check out my other story _Sputnik Sweetheart _if you want a dose of NxM :)

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own any of the G.A characters. The only thing I own here is the story :)

LOVE SENT~

~vjeury


End file.
